jonaspediafandomcom-20200222-history
2019 Chebbycraft34 Crisis
This page may use content from other wikis. The 2019 Chebbycraft34 crisis was a period of crisis that gripped much of Wikia and it's services beginning in 2019, raised fears of global blocks due to Chebbycraft34's sockpuppeting and restoration of Zonnie The Runner and Spongebob Fanon Wiki. The crisis started on Dream Logos Wiki when he socked out of a ban for not choosing to change his username due to it being too similar to ChubbyCroeya371. A number of wikis, being the Dream Logos Wiki, Dream Fiction Wiki, CLG Wiki Dream Logos Wikia, Freezing Wiki, Gakusen Toshi Asterisk Wiki, Absolute Duo Wiki, Logofanonpedia, Companyball Wiki, Adam's CLG Wiki 2.0 and New Dream Logos Wiki were the most affected by the crisis. Random Thingy Wiki were also hurt by the Wikia staff due to NSFW content. Some wikis were less affected. Jonaspedia was not affected. History The crisis began when the user Chebbycraft34 was banned for having a similar username to ChubbyCroeya371 (now Zonnie the Runner). Chebbycraft34 refused to change his username and instead socked out his bans. In March 2019, BaldiBasicsFan got admin rights on Adam's CLG Wiki 2.0 while WikiaFan195 got admin rights on Companyball Wiki. In March 2019, Nexonian World Logos Wiki was closed by ChubbyCroeya371, BaldiBasicsFan, and Wikia. In April 2019, Dream Logos and Fiction Wikis got vandalised by XXX666bollocksmasterduke666XXX and Bonzai Budy while ChubbyCroeya371 got mod rights on Dream Logos Wiki. On April 11, 2019, Wikia imposed a new rule that accounts need to be several days old in order to edit. On April 23, 2019, ChubbyCroeya371 and XarTario got globalled due to ChubbyCroeya371 uploaded NSFW images on Random Thingy Wiki and XarTario took Chebbycraft34 way too far by creating Anti Chebbycraft34 account and created an anti-wiki out of Chebbycraft34. ChubbyCroeya371 created RobiFan472 while XarTario created Creator of Summera, Mazanbo, Xakaw and etc. On April 30, 2019, RobiFan472 backup account turned into a new account of ChubbyCroeya371, before being changed to Zonnie The Runner and ChubbyCroeya371 being disabled. On the same day, Spongebob Fanon Wiki was reopened after being closed in September 2018. In May 2019, Kittenolivia pages were moved to a Miraheze-hosted wiki to avoid Chebbycraft34 sockpuppeting, this move marked the start of 2019 Move to Miraheze. In May 2019, Zonnie mass deleted pages and files on LogoFakePedia. In May 2019, Nexonian World Logos Wiki was recreated by S9 Closing Logo Wiki. Greeny Phatom Wiki was acquired by Drillimation Systems and the entire site folded into Dream Fiction Wiki through Ootwar's requests to import all of its pages. Dream Logos and Fiction Wikis was intended to be moved to Miraheze to avoid Chebbycraft34 sockpuppeting but later canceled as Susumu Takajima, owner of both the Dream Logos and Fiction Wiki, declined to do so. On May 29, 2019, Takajima contacted Wikia to block Chebbycraft34 IPs and in next day, Wikia staff responded: : Since I am spotting links between many of those accounts, I've set up some additional IP blocks to try and help out. On May 30, 2019, Chebbycraft34 IPs were banned by Wikia staff, effectively de facto ending crisis. However, this doesn't signify that the crisis will end and according to Takajima, he could return at any time. On June 9, 2019, a second IP range was banned by Takajima after he found the IP range of one of his sockpuppets in a forum post on Dream Logos Wiki. In fact, according to BaldiBasicsFan, Chebbycraft34 is still making sockpuppets as he’s still vandalizing on Adam's CLG Wiki 2.0, Companyball Wiki, and Logofanonpedia, mainly the ones that have the reason being "Abusing multiple accounts" with the exception of EvanKTCalt. As of the 15th of June, 2019, JVTA Mapping, an admin on Jonaspedia, is in talks with Logofanonpedia admin DonaldoC1997 about his ban on said wiki. The apparent reason of JVTA Mapping's ban was due to Chebbycraft34's sockpuppets using countryballs in their profile pictures. On July 22, 2019, the original account of the terrorizer was globalled and later became disabled in October of the same year. Since then, after another account was banned on September 11, 2019, it appeared to be that Chebbycraft has semi-retired making sockpuppets, effectively ending the crisis temporarily. However, the war might still be going on secondarily as Chebbycraft is still socking his way out of bans on other wikis, but he is not as active as he used to be.Category:Vandalism Category:Wikia Category:Issues Category:2019